Talmark Wilderness
General Information Area Name: Talmark Wilderness Region: Kryta General Description: Trees are everywhere in this part of Kryta. Forest Minotaurs and swarms of Mergoyle/Bog Skale Icetooth mobs populate the southern part of this region, while Ancient Oakhearts (lv 17) are more prominent in the north. In the northwest area, there are swarms of Inferno Imps. Fog Nightmares rise from the ground all over the map. Three of the NPCs (Elder Rabne, Galstaff the Light, and Artisan Sivan) of this map are nestled in the southwest corner, in a thorp called Dakutu Village. Accrued items may be sold here if a Caravan Vanquish is the goal. Exits Explorable areas *North-West: Majesty's Rest *North: Divinity Coast (via a Secret River Passage) *North-East: The Black Curtain *South: Tears of the Fallen Bestiary Monsters * 14 (24) Mergoyle * 13 (24) Inferno Imp * 19 (25) Forest Minotaur * 20 (26) Fog Nightmare * 17 (25) Ancient Oakheart * 18 (25) Bog Skale Icetooth Bosses * 22 (29) Muu Swifthorn * 22 (29) Tree of Autumn * 17 (28) Muga Riptide * 22 (29) Dread Nightstalk * 17 (28) Plook Wavebreaker * 22 (29) Hops Flameinator NPCs *Alari Doubleblade *Bartholos *Carlotta *Councilor Vaylor *Deep Root *Elder Rabne *Evennia *Gareth Quickblade *Hurc the Fisherman *Livia *Master Scout Braden *Master Scout Shelby *Princess Salma *Saphir *Scout Melthoran *Shadow *Shining Blade Guard *Shining Blade Ranger *Shining Blade Recruit *Shining Blade Scout *Snakebite *Sorim *Watchman Arad Collectors *Ember Whisperwind *Galstaff the Light *Julianna Furst Merchant *William Stafford Rare Material Crafter *Artisan Sivan Animals *Lynx Skill Capture * Rush from Muu Swifthorn (not available before Copperhammer Mines). * Dust Trap from Tree of Autumn (not available before Ghostly Vengeance quest in Augury Rock). * Nature's Renewal from Tree of Autumn (not available before Copperhammer Mines). * Mark of Rodgort from Hops Flameinator (not available before Copperhammer Mines). Notes * If you are trying to reach the Temple of the Ages by crossing the northern border, here's a map that might be useful. * To receive credit for the Vanquisher title track in this area you must defeat 191-251 monsters in Hard Mode. You can easily bring a party of 8 from Temple of the Ages. ** Bringing condition removal skills (party wide) such as Extinguish is extremely useful to deal with the large groups of Inferno Imps you will run into in the northern section of the map. Their use of Rodgort's Invocation and Incendiary Bonds can quickly wipe out a group not prepared for the large amount AOE of damage and degen. * Counts for approx 1.5% cartographer title *In the east, just before the border to The Black Curtain, you can see a palm tree almost completely underwater in the sea just north of the path. *There is now a very large encampment of Shining Blade in Dakutu Village. Many important leaders of the Shining Blade are there (NPCs encountered in the Prophecies and Eye campaigns). You have to watch some dialogues there in order to advance in the War in Kryta quests, see Dakutu Village Category:Kryta Category:Explorable areas (Prophecies)